sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Uzumaki
Fallen is the daughter to the once great Demon Lord, Serafall Leviathan who she respected and admire dearly that she would work hard every day to one day take over her mother's role should she die. 'History' Born into the Leviathan Family, Fallen was raised by her mother Serafall living a happy lifestyle in the Leviathan household. She was always put to work but this was to prepare her for one day taking the Demon Lord seat. Fallen has an aunt who is Aphrodite Leviathan who she later finds out to be the Greek God of Beauty. Along with Aphrodite being her aunt, Camill and Chryses are also her cousins. She always had good grades and made her mother proud by advancing in all of her classes while also advancing in her training with her Ice Aura, almost being able to match up to her mother. Later in life she started High School wanting to advance even further in life, however she didn't expect the son of the once great Danny Uzumaki to attend the same school as her. She notices Bolt Uzumaki come up to her during a partner related packet in class, asking if she wanted to work with him. She happily accepts his offer and the two start working together little did the two of them know that this would bloom into something more as they started hanging out together after school visiting either the mansion or Serafall's castle. Since Bolt was already on good terms with Serafall he was always happily accepted into her home with her daughter to work on school work. Fallen is then introduced to all of Bolt's family and friends as she is accepted as one of their friends. Later on Fallen and Bolt end up dating but try to play it innocent at first infront of Serafall, but soon enough Serafall accepts Bolt to date her daughter, making it an official relationship for Serafall has never seen her daughter more happy. The two of them were always together, sometimes caught playing with each others wolf ears and tails however at first Fallen didn't know where she got her ears and tails from for nobody in her bloodline was half wolf. She later finds out that the Wolf Ice Goddess Ayame was in deep slumber within Fallen ever since birth, providing small boosts in her Ice Aura. Ayame fully reveals herself during the Demon Lord Tests of battle during the free for all battle against Riley and Evander. As life continued hers and Bolt's relationship grow stronger becoming almost inseperatable. However after meeting Shana and learning of the secret life Bolt kept from her and everyone else, when the battle of Flame Haze and Denizen come to an end Fallen tells Bolt and Shana that she would be happy to let Shana into their relationship, making it a harem relationship between the three of them. This grows only stronger when Justus is given to them from Pheles and Johann. Fallen is now married to Bolt along with Shana having two more kids; Sparky which she gave birth to while Shana gave birth to Layla. After coming back to the world from being frozen in time for 15 years, school has started and she was hired as an Ice Teacher for Sparky and Layla's High School. 'Personality' Fallen is a soft, caring and loving being but there are times she can show a really dark side should Bolt or the other guys really make her angry. When her mother died she was upset for weeks only to have Bolt cheer her up the entire time keeping her spirits up by telling her that she will make a great Demon Lord. Fallen is generally nice around everyone, however when it comes to Bolt she reveals a more naughty and sexual side to her, usually being lewd towards Bolt when they are alone with Shana which normally ends up in very private time for the three of them. She cares deeply about all of her children and her cousins, willing to protect them along with Bolt. 'Relationships' 'Serafall Leviathan' Fallen had loved her mother deeply and was in a deep sadness when she died. Fallen always respected her and wanted to one day be like a Demon Lord like her, which later comes true. 'Aphrodite Leviathan' Fallen cared a lot about her aunt as much as she did her cousins. Aphrodite was another role model to her and even more so when she later finds out that Aphrodite is actually the Greek Goddess of beauty. Aphrodite is actually the one who approved of Fallen being married to Bolt since her mother was not around to give the blessing. 'Bolt Uzumaki' Sharing him with Shana, Bolt is Fallen's husband and father to her children. When she first met Bolt she never knew she would grow so attatched to Bolt, thinking it was just going to be a really good friendship. This blooms more into just friendship and it turns out very well for her. However she can't help the fact Bolt is constantly adored by other women, but she lets it happen as long as its women she and Shana know, noting that they allow Bolt to be shared even more so because her and Shana both know Bolt will not love anyone more than just them. This is proven more so when Bolt obtains the A.I, Midnight. 'Camilla (Leviathan) Masaomi' Being her cousin, Fallen has always thought of Camilla as the sister she never had. They tend to hang out a lot together and sometimes even tease or torture their husbands together. There was a time where they both caught Bolt fiddling with Time Magic for a few practical jokes which resulted in him being their pack mule for a good few days, just for them to keep quiet about it. 'Shana Uzumaki' Shana and Fallen were best friends when Shana first attended the same high school as her and Bolt. This soon turns into them fighting over Bolt for his love but eventually becomes both of them being his harem girlfriends and later on his harem wives. While Fallen gave birth to their son Sparky, Shana gave birth to Layla. When Bolt isn't around to arouse Fallen, Shana and her normally get time to themselves to get rid of a few naughty urges. 'Abilities' 'Leviathan Ice Aura' Being born into the Leviathan bloodline, Fallen was born with their powerful Ice Aura. Before finding out about her Wolf Goddess Ayame, she wasn't using her Ice to it's full power, which she could almost match her mother with. During the exams to prove her worth to become a Demon Lord this is when Ayame reveals herself to her and everyone else which caused Fallen to completely unlock the full power of her Ice Aura. It is also noted that she is able to combine her Ice with any of Bolt's powers to create very powerful and devastating combo attacks. 'Ayame, The Ice Wolf Goddess' ''' '''Ayame is the Ice Wolf Goddess, the original being that created the Leviathan Ice Aura. When Fallen was born Ayame chose her to protect and look after her for she had a feeling Fallen would have great promise as not only a Leviathan Ice User but also as a Demon Lord. Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Leviathan Family Category:Female Characters